one_day_at_a_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Hello, Penelope
Hello, Penelope is the ninth episode of season two of One Day at a Time. Synopsis Feeling like she's finally got her life together, Penelope unwisely stops taking her antidepressants so she doesn't have to tell Max about it. Recap Max is having dinner at Penelope's apartment with her family. Everyone is charmed by him. Penelope tells him that it didn't take him long to win them over. He muses that it was a lot faster with them than it was with Penelope. He also tells her that next week she'll have to meet his parents. Her phone starts to ring and a reminder for Penelope to take her pill pops up. She tells Max that it isn't for her but for Lydia. Lydia plays along with the lie. Penelope pulls Lydia aside and tells her that she doesn't want to tell Max that she is taking antidepressants. Lydia tells Penelope that of course not, it is embarrassing. Lydia proposes that they stop taking their pills but Penelope says no, and tells at Lydia that she needs to take pills for strokes. Because she has to take her "pill," Lydia asks Max if he'll carry her to the bathroom. Max agrees and swings her up into his arms. Penelope is at group with her friend. They're talking about recording their thoughts because hearing them played back will give them some perspective. Pam, the group leader, says that it helps. Pam asks Penelope what's going on in her life since she hasn't shared yet. Penelope says that everything is good and that her toolbox is gathering dust under her bed. She keeps talking about Max which bothers Ramona so she stops talking, in fear of Ramona punching her. When Lydia arrives home, Penelope asks her for her advice on what outfit to wear. She invites Lydia to go shopping with her on Tuesday. Lydia points out that that's the same day she goes to group. Penelope says she knows but that she's going to stop going to group. Penelope tells Lydia that she needs to buy new lipstick when they go shopping. She looks back and finds Lydia crying because she can finally accept Penelope as her daughter. Penelope went to and Elena's school to present to their class. Penelope is worried that her jokes might have hurt the staff. Alex and Elena tell her not to worry about it. They go to get their things so that they can go eat but Penelope decides to run home instead. She decided to get back into running and she wanted to start right then. When she arrives back at the apartment she runs into Schneider. Schneider asks what's wrong because she's acting weird. She tells him that she's adjusting to being off her meds. Schneider asks if her doctor told her that it was time for her to get off them. Penelope says no but that she's a nurse so it's okay. Schneider presses the issue saying that she's really not acting like herself. Penelope snaps and says some hurtful things to him so he leaves. The next day, Penelope decides not to go to work because she isn't feeling well. She tells Lydia to please let her sleep. Later, Lydia tries to feed her and give her vaper rub but Penelope says she just wants to sleep. Lydia comes back again with a dress for her to wear to Max's later. Penelope tells her that she isn't going and climbs back into bed. Lydia asks how she can help her but Penelope says she can't. Lydia starts to list off all of the great things in her life but Penelope sends her away. Lydia goes to see a priest for help. The priest tells her that she can't fix her daughter but that she can only be there for her when she fixes herself. Penelope sits in bed recording herself on her phone. Penelope gets up and goes to Schneiders. She tells him that she recorded herself and that she wants him to listen to her. Afterward, Penelope tells Schneider that he was right. That she's not okay and that she'd never hurt herself. Schneider tells her that she needs to go back on her meds. She says no that she doesn't want to be medicated for the rest of her life. Schneider says that it's like wearing glasses, some people need them, and others don't. He tells her a story about how he got drunk for three days and how that was when he truly accepted not doing drugs. That he gets where she's coming from. That he doesn't need drugs or alcohol but that she does need medication. They hug and Penelope tells him that he's her best friend. Penelope goes home and runs into Lydia. She tells her about how she's going to get back on her meds. She expects her to say something but Lydia says that she'll just be there for her. Max arrives at the apartment upset that she didn't go to dinner with him and his parents. Penelope explains that she has depression and anxiety and that she takes medication. That she stood him up because she stopped taking her pills. He accepts her being depressed and they start making out. Schneider arrives and sits next to them as they do. He pulls out his phone and asks them if they want to Netflix and chill. Cast Main *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera Category:Episodes Category:Season 2